minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Snow
Disclaimer This was written for the first round of the Minecraft Creepypasta Christmas Competition. Nevertheless, enjoy the story. Black Snow Tom peered out the frosted window and darted toward the glimmering flakes falling upon the earth. He hummed to the catchy toon playing through the chorus of note blocks beneath the floor boards. Indeed, this vacation in a log cabin located in the mountains would be worth it, he thought. He then whipped out a book recording the history of the wonderful mountains and began to flip through it, looking at all the aesthetic sketches of the peeks poking out from the clouds. As he continued to read, he came across something rather strange. The page was tattered and yellow unlike all the others and it contained a wall of text with most of the words being covered up with bespatters of ink which made a mess. Tom could only make out what half of the page said: Have you seen it? The black figure th//////// It sits outside my window, //////////////// Is it a ghost? Maybe////////////////////// It comes closer every//////////////////// I feel paranoid doctor////////////////// I hope you take this as impor////////// From your dear friend, Charles Hu/////////////////////////// This page sent chills throughout Tom’s body. He quickly got up and hurried into the other room. He threw the book in the active fireplace. He then shook his head dramatically, what has gotten into me? He slumped up against the corner of the room and fell asleep. About an hour later he was awoken by the sound of footsteps crunching the snow outside. He shot up and ran over to the window, and there he saw it. It was a black figure standing outside, staring at him. It clutched a diamond sword in its right hand and a black liquid was dripping from the blade. Snow glided around it, but never seemed to touch. It was as if there was some invisible barrier around it. The only thing Tom managed to do was choke out five words. “I know what you did.” And with that, the mysterious figure dematerialized right before his eyes. Tom wasn’t afraid of what he saw, he never was. But what he did feel was guilt. An extreme amount of it. He sat down on the floor and began to think, he thought of things he should’ve thought a long while ago. It was at that time Tom felt an unimaginable hatred for Charles Hutchinson’s, a man who stole his wife. Tom was a doctor who dealt with mental illness. One night, he went outside Charles window dressed in black and began taunting him. Charles assumed he was hallucinating so he wrote a message to Tom explaining his “mental problem”. Then he stepped outside his house and was about to get a parrot messenger from the nearby town when all of the sudden, Tom sprang out of some bushes and stabbed Charles multiple times. He then looted Charles’s corpse, stealing the book as well which had a coupon inside for a free trip to the mountains. A perfect escape incase the authorities were to discover him, Tom thought as he scooped up some dirt with a shovel and flung it on Charles, covering him and making a proper burial. Tom thought all his problems were over. He had murdered the man who caused him pain and now he was safe. At least, from anything physically harming nearby. He was now deeply saddened by his actions, for they came back to confront him in the scariest way possible. The only thing he could do was face it. Yet that still didn’t make the black figure go away for good. Category:Creepypasta Category:Christmas Category:Shrautsticks